You Are No Lion
by Mrs.Becker
Summary: Tamina Lannister the youngest of Lord Tywin's children hasn't been allowed to show her face outside of the castle. Now at the age of 20 she is being forced into a marriage to strengthen the Lannisters ties with Dorne. Oberyn Martell has seen the rare beauty Tamina posses and the kind heart she holds and knows she belongs with him. Oberyn/Oc takes place before and during GOT/SOIAF
1. Prologue

**You Are No Lion**

**Prologue**

**Name - Tamina Lannister (portrayed by Gemma Arterton)**

**House - Lannister**

**Sigil - Lion**

**Family - Father - Tywin Lannister, Mother - Amani Lannister (Deceased), Sister - Cersei Baratheon, Brothers - Jamie Lannister and Tyrion Lannister**

**History - Tamina is the youngest Lannister born after her father married her mother. At the age of 13 Tamina's mother was murdered by an unknown assailant, since then Tywin has kept his prettiest and his favorite daughter locked inside Casterly Rock. Now at the age of 20 it is past time for her to be wedded but Tywin still hasn't shown her to the world of Westeros. Tamina wears a hood and a cover so only her eyes shown when she leaves the castle but around the castle she only wears the hood if she wears it at all. (This takes place before the show/books and during.)**

As a child I only ever truly got along with Tyrion. He was a great older brother and my best friend. Cersei was always rude to me and she would pick on me because I was a Lannister but I didn't look like one. Jamie wasn't as bad as Cersei but he wasn't as nice as Tyrion. My Father cared for me more than all three of them, I asked him about it once and he told me it was because I was pure and that my mother was the most beautiful woman he ever met. After my mother's death father kept me inside Casterly Rock, I haven't traveled outside the walls for the past 7 years, Tyrion told me he traveled for the both of us.

While inside the castle I would wither wear no cover or my silk hood, outside the walls I would cover everything but my eyes, father would say I am far too beautiful for the average people to look upon and I must protect myself. I never traveled around the markets alone I was either with Tyrion or a guard member and my chambermaid Lyra. My life was difficult and tiresome but that would all soon change when Tyrion returned from Dorne with a Prince.

"Father!" I called out roaming the halls of the castle. As I passed guards they would bow at my presence before returning to their duty.

"He is in the meeting hall My Lady," one guard said. I thanked him before moving towards the hall. I reach the large double doors the two guards bowed before opening the doors allowing me to step inside. I saw my father at the end of the table look up he caught my eyes and I smiled as he hushed and leaned back in his chair. I saw the back of Tyrion's head and next to him was an unfamiliar man.

"Tyrion! Why was I not informed of your return?" I asked as I walked over to my older brother.

"My sweet baby sister, I only arrived moments ago and father asked for my attention," Tyrion said as we hugged.

"And who is this?" I heard a foreign voice ask his accent not of this area.

"Prince Oberyn Martell, meet my baby sister Tamina," Tyrion introduced as I curtseyed. _A Prince _I thought quietly as I looked over the man. Short dark hair, dark skin, facial hair, and his Yellow colored robes decorated with the sun of house Martell.

"I was under the impression that Tywin Lannister only had three children," Prince Oberyn said his brown almost black eyes locked with my light brown ones. My breath caught in my throat as he stared into my soul.

"I have kept her here in Casterly Rock for sevens years, after the death of her mother I wanted no harm to reach her," my Father replied breaking the stare between Oberyn and I.

"Seven years? How old are you Princess?" Oberyn asked pulling my hand to his lips.

"Twenty name days my Prince," I said respectfully.

"And you have kept her here away from marriage, her mother and her must be very special to you," Oberyn said releasing my hand and turning towards my father.

"Tamina is his favorite but Tamina is the purest of us all," Tyrion said smiling at me.

"Baby sister how have you been?" Tyrion asked.

"I have been the same, bored roaming the halls and spending time in the markets," I replied Oberyn still looking at me.

"Well we must return to our business Tamina, what is it you needed?" My father asked ending our conversation.

"I would like to go to the markets," I said as he nodded.

"Wait till we are done here sister I will take you," Tyrion said as I smiled bowing to the men and leave the room.

I felt my face with my hand it was heated from the encounter, I smiled to myself pulling my silk hood over my hair. The prince was very handsome, his chest peeking out of his robes, his voice as smooth as silk. I sighed blushing lightly thinking of Prince Oberyn.

I sat in my room as Lyra brushed my hair styling it for the market. I changed into a cream colored dress, a matching hood with face wrap and I slipped my feet into my red slips. I smiled looking at myself in the mirror. I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on my door. "Come in!" I called out thinking it was Tyrion.

"My princess, you look beautiful," the Dornish prince said as he stepped inside my room. I blushed looking at him.

"I thought you were Tyrion," I said as he walked closer to me.

"Lord Tyrion is busy, and he asked if I could take the beautiful princess to the markets," Oberyn smiled kissing my hand.

"I'm not a princess," I said quietly as we left the room.

"To me every woman should be considered a princess," Oberyn replied leading me down the halls.

"Then no one would be special," I said as I wrapped my arm around his.

"Ah, but every woman is special in her own way. Look at you, you are a Lannister with dark hair and tan skin which you received from your mother I presume," Prince Oberyn explained as we left the castle.

"Yes, my mother wasn't from here," I said lifting up my skirts to walk down the stairs.

"And even though you are a Lannister it seems that you are no lion," Oberyn continued.

"What do you mean I am not a lion?" I asked offended.

"You are not angry and fierce like a lion, you are caring and bright, like the sun," Oberyn explained.

"You say I belong in house Martell?" I asked turning to look at him. He stared back looking in my eyes.

"I say you will fit in quiet well," Oberyn smiled as I froze.

"I am being sent to Dorne? Why?" I asked nervous and confused.

"Because you are to be my wife," Oberyn explained. I pulled away from him staring at him.

"My father agreed to this?" I asked hurt and betrayed.

"He is the one that suggested it and why I am here, to bring my soon to be wife home with me," Oberyn said as I moved even farther away from the foreign man.

"I have to go," I whispered turning and running away from him leaving my only safety through the city standing in the dust of my fear.


	2. Chapter 1 - Cersei's Wishes

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! Lyra is portray by Emmy Rossum**

* * *

><p><strong>You Are No Lion<strong>

**Chapter 1 - Cersei's Wishes**

Tears fell from my eyes as I ran through the allies in Casterly Rock. I came to a halt when I ran down an ally that was a dead end. I bent over catching my breath before I started to turn to towards the entrance of the ally.

"What's this? A pretty bird not in her cage?" I heard a nasty voice say as I looked up seeing two men walking towards me.

"Leave me alone or my father will hear about this," I threatened trying to hide how scared I was.

"Looks like you don't have anyone here to hear you scream, no one to protect you. Let's see what the little bird looks like behind all that cloth," the man sneered as he backed me up against the cool wall reaching for my cover. The other man smirked behind him reaching to pin my arms against the wall. I closed my eyes as he pulled the cloth from my face the air spreading across my cheeks.

"Well would you look at that, she isn't ugly at all! We are going to have so much fun with her," the other man said his disgusting breath passing across my nose. I cried out for help but the other man covered my mouth with his dirty hand. The other man ripped my cloak off of me touching the exposed skin on my shoulders and neck. I screamed against the hand before biting down on it.

"You bitch!" the injured man yelled slapping me across the face. "I will teach you a lesson, yet, you think that you sit all high and mighty in that castle wearing your expensive clothes but I'm going to teach your father and you a lesson, I'm going to ra-" the man was caught off in his threat when he cried out in pain blood splashing on my face from his mouth. The other man turned to see their attacker but he was cut down shortly after. I slunk to the cold dirt floor crying into my hands as both men bled out around me.

"My princess, are you alright?" Oberyn soft voice asked. I looked at him through my hands his face full of worry and his knife held tight blood running down it. "You should not have run off like that, these men could have taken your innocence," Oberyn continued reaching out towards me, I pulled away sinking deeper into the wall. "I will not hurt you my princess, but we must quickly return to the castle before someone sees you without your cover," Oberyn said grabbing my cover off the ground. I nodded standing up from the ground as Oberyn laid the silk cloth over my hair and pulling it over my mouth and nose. I took a step closer to him but I was still in shock and nearly fell but Oberyn's arm flew out to catch me.

"You are in shock my princess, let me carry you back to the castle," Oberyn said as he slipped the knife into his cloth belt and picking me up in his arms. I leaned my head against his chest my hand grabbing onto his robes. We walked quickly and quietly back to the castle Oberyn's movements as quiets as a snake. When we stepped inside the doors of the castle my father and Tyrion were waiting for us.

"Tamina," Father called out as Oberyn placed me softly on the ground. "Why would you run away like that, you know the markets can be dangerous," He scolded pulling me into his arms.

"I don't know what came over me father, I am sorry, I just heard the news of my betrothal and I got scared and I ran," I sighed looking through my cover.

"I know this will be hard for you Tamina, but I had no choice, Cersei ordered me to marry you off," Father said pulling the cover away from my face, looking at the bruise on my cheek.

"Cersei was actually saying for you to be married to The Hound, Sandor Clegane, but our father convinced her to let you go to Dorne and marry Oberyn," Tyrion said as father pulled away.

"How can she order my marriage you are my father not her," I said my voice raising with anger.

"She is the queen now, what she wishes is what we have to listen to," Father sighed as I filled with more anger. "Lyra, is in your room packing your belongings as we speak, have her ready a bath for you and then continue packing, you will be leaving in two days time," Father explained as I stared at the ground.

"Will you be there for the wedding?" I asked looking up lightly.

"No, but Tyrion will be, I have to stay here and watch over Casterly Rock," Father said as tears welled up in my eyes. "Thank you for protecting my daughter Prince Oberyn," My father said thanking the kind Prince.

"It is my pleasure Lord Lannister, she is to be my wife, I will never let harm fall upon her," Oberyn said with a small bow. "I'll escort the princess back to her room as well," Oberyn added as he placed a hand on my back urging me to move towards my room.

"Get rest dear sister, traveling will be tiresome," Tyrion said as I walked way from the hall.

How can this happen, how can they just let my sister force them to do this? I thought as tears welled up in my eyes.

"I know this isn't what you want, to marry some foreign man, but I will never cause you harm, and I will never allow your sister's words or hatred to reach you," Oberyn admitted as I looked up at him tears slipping from my eyes.

"I'm sorry Prince Oberyn, it is nothing to do with you, you seem very noble and kind, I just fear my sister, she has all this power to spread through Westeros and here she is causing me pain," I confessed looking away from Oberyn. "All she has ever done was cause me pain, when I was a baby, she dropped me on the ground but luckily Tyrion caught me before I was hurt. Seven years ago she sent assassin to kill me and my mother, Jaime and my father killed the assassin but my mother was killed before they could stop him. She is a cruel being and she is jealous of father's care for me," I admitted. Oberyn was quiet his hand reaching to wipe a tear from my eyes.

"The Lions have always had much bite, but they try and cast you aside because you are the greatest threat, she fears your greatness, and the power you will gain, you will one day be Cersei's down fall and she knows it," Oberyn promised pressing a soft kiss to my forehead. I blushed pulling away from the Prince.

"Go relax and bathe my princess, I will see you tomorrow," Oberyn spoke softly as I opened the door to my room.

"Thank you Prince Oberyn," I whispered before entering the candle lit room.

"Lyra," I called out walking into the room.

"Yes Milady," she asked as your was folding my dresses.

"You know when it's only me you can call me Tamina,"I said softly.

"I know but you are going to be a princess soon and I would hate for someone to think I disrespect you," she replied smiling.

"You are my closest friend, I would never let anything happen to you," I promised.

"That is good because I will be traveling with you to Dorne to continue taking care of my Princess," Lyra said trying to imitate Oberyn at the very end.

"Oh, he doesn't sound like that, but his accent is very. . ." I trailed off thinking.

"Very what Milady, seductive?" She joked covering her mouth from laughing.

"Yes," I admitted blushing lightly.

"He is very handsome, I also heard he is very fertile, has eight bastard children," Lyra added as I sat in front of my vanity taking the clips out of my hair.

"Eight!? Are they all with the same woman, how can I compare to her if they have eight children together," I worried touching my brown hair.

"The oldest four are from different women the youngest four are all from Ellaria Sand, a very beautiful woman but I have heard she was sent to marry a man in Pentos leaving the children in Sunspear," Lyra explained as she readied my bath.

"Do you know what Sunspear is like, I heard a lot of the Dorne area is just sand but Sunspear is a thriving city," I asked slipping out of my dress.

"It is always bright and sunny there, and the people are grand, I believe there is no place safer for a Lady like you Tamina," Lyra admitted testing the waters temperature with her hand.

"Does he acknowledge his bastards or is he like all the other Lords?" I questioned slipping into the bath the warm water washing away the dirt.

"He cares for them and loves them like they were not bastards," Lyra answered bringing the soups over to me.

"Do you think I could be a good mother to them?" I asked rubbing the lavender sensed soup on my legs and arms.

"You were always good to Tommen and Myrcella when they are around so I think you will be just fine, and soon enough you will bare him children," Lyra assured cleaning my hair with lavender.

"I am scared Lyra," I admitted looking at my hands in the water.

"Scared of what?"

"Of losing my innocence, what if I am not good enough for him and he throws me aside and beds other women like King Robert does with Cersei," I stammered.

"It will hurt at first but then it will give you the best feeling you have ever experienced and knowing the kindness of the prince he will take care of you and make sure you are comfortable. As for King Robert and Queen Cersei, the king doesn't bed her because she is a snarling dog," Lyra said causing me to laugh.

"I am glad you will be with me my friend, I would truly be lost without you," I smiled leaning my head in her hands.

"I have been your chambermaid since we were both girls, I would never dream of letting someone who doesn't know you take care of you, now up out of the bath you need rest tomorrow is the feast in honor of your betrothal and then we will be off in a boat to Dorne," Lyra said as she grabbed my robe.

"I thought we were leaving in two days?" I asked wrapping up in the cool silk.

"Yes today and tomorrow, two days Lady Tamina," Lyra said as she pulled back the sheets.

"Do you think Father will miss me?" I asked sliding into bed.

"More than anything," Lyra said as she covered me up. "Now sleep, I will go pack my belongings and then in the morning I will wake you and dress you for the day," Lyra continued blowing out the candles and leaving the room. I sighed staring into the darkness of the room the moon shining through the room.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Time Has Come

You Are No Lion

Chapter 2 - The Time Has Come

I awoke the next morning to Lyra's soft shakes. "It is time to wake up, I have to get your ready for your feast and then your departure," Lyra said as I groaned.

"I don't want to leave," I mumbled as I sat up my hair falling in my face.

"I know but it is what has to be done or your sister will be enraged," Lyra sighed as she helped me into my golden silk dress. I looked at myself in the mirror admiring the expensive dress as it laid perfectly over my body. "Sit Tamina, so I can fix your hair. How would you like it today?" Lyra asked as she started brushing out my hair.

"I would like to put the golden head piece on, I think the Dorne would like it," I said looking around the nearly empty room.

"I think Oberyn will enjoy it more than anyone, it makes you look like a goddess," Lyra smiled as she placed the jewelry on my head laying it softly over my hair.

"Well let's get ready for a new life," I sighed standing and walking over to the door with Lyra following closely.

"Don't be melodramatic," Lyra said as she walked beside me.

"I can't help it I'm being sent away to an unknown place to me married and produce children," I spoke out looking at Lyra.

"Always think it could be worse you could have been sent to marry someone in the North and you would be stuck in the cold weather," Lyra smiled as shook my head.

"At least he wouldn't have eight bastard children."

"Look at the bright side, you have me and now you will gain eight children who will probably love you, you will never be alone again," Lyra smiled as the guards pushed open the doors to the dining all. Everyone looked up from their plates and stood as I walked into the room. I smiled and nodded to the people I knew as my friends and family, the only people that saw my face. Tyrion sat at the end next to my father and beside tyrion was Oberyn who smiled wider than anyone else. Lyra lead me to the empty seat next to Oberyn before she took hers across from me.

"You look more beautiful than the goddesses themselves," Oberyn whispered kissing my hand delicately.

"Thank you Prince Oberyn, that is very kind of you. You look very handsome yourself," I blushed not looking into his black eyes.

"I would like to propose a toasted," My father said standing up from the head of the table, "I would like to toasted the unity of our two houses and the safety of my daughter in Sunspear. Protect her well Prince Oberyn or you will feel the wrath of a lion on your back," My father said as I smiled at him. "After this feast is over we will see my youngest child off to a new place where she will be protected from the harm of the outside worlds and she will help combine the houses of Lannister and Martell. Do well my child and don't forget where you came from," My father finished turning to me.

"You can never stop being a lion, even if you wanted to," I smiled raising my wine glass as the rest of the people. The rest of the feast went on with Tyrion's toast and lots of best wishes. When we finished Oberyn, my father, and Tyrion lead me to the ships we would be sailing to Sunspear on.

"I'm going to miss you little sister," Tyrion smiled looking up at me. "You were always my favorite," He added.

"And you mine big brother but alas others are rude and full of hatred so I must be sent away to a foreign land," I sighed hugging him.

"I will visit," Tyrion promised releasing me.

"We will also come here and visit," Oberyn said placing a hand on the small of my back. I smiled at him as my father stepped forward.

"Take care of her Martell, she is young and beautiful never touched by the horrors of the worlds," My father said as he lifted up my chin.

"Trust me, she will never leave my sight," Oberyn replied.

"Goodbye father, I will miss you," I said hugging him.

"I will miss you too, take care," My father waved as Oberyn, Lyra, and I boarded the ships.

"Does it scar you to go to a new place?" Oberyn ask as I looked out over the railing at the sea.

"More than anything. I haven't been outside the walls of Casterlyrock in years. It is a scary thought to be alone in a new place. At least I have Lyra," I smiled looking at him.

"And me now," He smiled kissing my forehead. "You will enjoy Sunspear and the castle, I promise," Oberyn smiled.

"I am not afraid of me enjoying your home Prince Oberyn, but I fear that you will not enjoy my company," I admitted looking at my hands.

"Why would I not enjoy the company of a sweet, beautiful princess?" Oberyn whispered against my ear.

"You have eight children and have experience with many pleasure, what if I do not please you correctly?" I blushed.

"It is not about my pleasure but yours." Oberyn replied smiling at my innocence.

"My pleasures?" I looked up into his dark eyes.

"I am here to give to you, to please you, to make you feel happy," He whispered before pressing his lips softly against mine.


	4. Chapter 3 - It's Not the Same

You Are No Lion

Chapter 3 - It's Not the Same

Oberyn's POV

I watched my target look over the sea quietly. I had gained her trust easily for she was naive but her beauty was hard to not notice but she was to be killed for what the Lannisters had done. It was hard for me to even think that my brother, Doran, would order the killing of a young innocent girl but she was Tywin Lannister's prized possession. After the killing of Elia we never interacted with the Lannisters until Tyrion visited us but Lord Tyrion was not like the other Lannisters, he was smart with a silver tongue and would make good leader but he was not like the other Lannisters. Tyrion proposed the offer of marriage between the two houses to strengthen the broken bonds between two powerful houses. I was surprised that Doran accepted the offer but then he told me about his true motive. I was to kill a woman, to return the pain that we went through and as I sat here staring at her I couldn't think of killing such a beautiful woman. Her brown hair covered with the silk jeweled hood, her tan skin not belonging to the Lannisters and her innocence radiating off of her in waves of pure.

I sighed looking away from her and as I started to walk away I heard her soft voice call out to me.

"Prince Oberyn?" Tamina asked turning to face me.

"Yes Princess?" I answered looking up at her.

"You plan on killing me don't you. You never had a true thought of caring for me only revenge?" She said sending waves of shock over my body.

"What makes you think that?" I asked my voice shaking.

"Tyrion told me the story of how your sister Elia Martell, who was married to Rhaegar Targaryen, was murdered and raped under the orders of my father," She said stepping closer to me. "Kill me and you lose all the secrets of the Lannisters, I know every dirty secret and I will gladly give them to you if you kill Tywin, Cersei, and Jaime," Tamina said touching my arm softly.

"You aren't as innocent as we are all lead to believe are you?" I asked surprised by the sudden change in her attitude.

"I am a Lannister after all but I hate all Lannisters except Tyrion, I want them dead and to pay for all the pain they have caused, yours and mine. You know my mother was a whore from Dorne my father got pregnant and took her with him to Casterly Rock. He says he loved her but I don't believe him not really, he just wanted her child to gain leverage. I know my sister ordered the assassination of my mother but I believe it was my father who told her to do it," Tamina explained as I stared at her.

"You aren't a Lannister are you?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"No, I never belonged," She sighed turning away from me.

"I can't kill you, and I know that if I did my brother Doran wouldn't be able to forgive himself for ordering it," I sighed leaning against the railing next to her.

"So I will give you the secrets in return I get my life and revenge?" Tamina asked looking out over the sea.

"With you becoming apart of House Martell nothing will be able to stop the wrath of the Martells," I said staring at her beauty.

"You still wish to marry?" She asked in surprise snapping her head to me.

"Even more now that I know you truly don't care for the well being of your family," I smiled touching touching face. "I will however have to talk with my brother but he will eagerly take these secrets you have, and I'm sure he will accept you into the family as you are no lion," I continued brushing some hair out of her face before removing the cover from her head. "You won't have to hide yourself here," I whispered as we leaned in closer.

"What if other men take notice of me," She whispered staring into my eyes.

"Everyman knows to stay away from the Red Vipers prize," I said before pressing my lips softly against hers. She was tentative at first tensing up against the kiss before she relaxed wrapping her arms around my neck pulling her body up towards mine. It was easy to tell that in the sense of sex she was still innocent but she was also a quick learner. The rest of the trip was quiet Tamina curiously watched the scenery around her change until she was surrounded with deserts.

We landed and quickly walked off the ships and through the streets of Sunspear. The people stared in wonder at Tamina as we walked towards the castle. The doors opened to the castle as we walked up the steps Tamina's gold dress following her closely. We walked through the grand hall until we reached an outside area where I lead her to a seat. "Sit here and relax the trip was long. I will go and retrieve my brother and I will be back in one moment," I told her kissing her hand softly and walking away.

I walked towards my brothers room opening the door and stepping inside the large room. "Ah my brother I see you have returned, with good news I presume," Doran smiled hugging me.

"I have news yes but not what you hoped. You see the princess is not as innocent as everyone was thought to believe. On the way here she asked me if I was going to kill her, it shocked me, but then she continued to explain that if I did not kill her she would give me the Lannister secrets and the death of her family," I explained as he looked up at me.

"She knew you were to kill?" He asked slightly shocked.

"She assumed so yes, she had known of the death of Elia and knew it was her fathers fault," I explained.

"And why does she want her family dead?" Doran asked walking towards the door.

"For the murder of her mother, their betrayal, and them preying on the weak," I said as we walked towards the area Tamina sat in.

"She seems very interesting, I would like to hear these secrets and if they are great enough we will continue with the wedding," Dorne said before walking through the door.

"Good day Lady Tamina Lannister," Dorne smiled sitting across from her as I stood in the doorway.

"Lord Martell I presume," She said as Doran kissed her hand.

"Yes, I am Doran Martell. And my brother has told me you can give me information in return for your life and revenge," Doran said leaning back in his chair.

"Yes Prince Doran, I have some information that when the time comes can be used to bring down the Lannisters off of the royal chair," Tamina explained the sun radiating off of her skin.

"Please tell me of these secrets princess," Doran pushed.

"The prince, next in line for the throne, cannot actually wear the crown for he is a bastard child, not the blood of Robert Baratheon," Tamina said softly strain directly at my brother who froze.

"Who is the father then?" Doran asked not looking away.

"Jaime Lannister."


End file.
